We plan to conduct an activities time-census in a large city (Boston): to gather information about events around-the-clock, to organize the information into a picture of the community-system in time and space, and to interpret that picture for its implications. Special attention will be given to incessance: unremitting activity and factors that use up time to the point of creating activity -dense neighborhoods or organizations. This project is based on the premise that time, just like space, is a finite resource, but that the scope and nature of time usage in an urban area is not systematically known. This study will use a sample design for time-space units along radii from center city to suburbs. Methods include observing, classifying, and counting people and their activities, study of labor market conditions and interorganizational relations under incessance, correlations with demographic and crime statistics, and plotting maps that show temporal as well as spatial dispersion of people and activities along each radius. The information will be analyzed to derive implications for the health and adjustment of individuals, for trying to forecast the evolution of urban areas, and to contribute to the theory of cities.